


I'll wait for you

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Why did I do this to you, conversion therapy, my poor baby Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: So, I saw a post on Tumblr about Sanji being abused as a kid and made to repress his bisexuality. It mentioned how he wouldn't know to repress it if he got amnesia, so here it is.Also, everyone, especially Luffy and Sanji are sort of OOC. Luffy is a lot more perceptive in this than Canon and being that he has amnesia and his Canon abuse was made worse by me, Sanji is also OOC.





	I'll wait for you

"Is anyone hurt?" Nami called out. They were docked on an uncharted island after Wano. Luffy had spotted it and demanded they dock.  
Franky had seen this as an opportunity to test his new weapon, but it exploded.

"Shit!" Zoro said loudly. "Chopper! Sanji is bleeding!"

"He was closest to the explosion." Robin said.

"Help me move him to the med bay." Chopper said. "Robin, can you keep him steady? He's bleeding from his head and I don't know how serious it is yet."

Robin nodded. "Of course." She used her devil fruit to make a bridge and a stretcher for Zoro and Jinbei to carry Sanji easier.

"Just put him on the table." Chopper said as soon as they came inside. "I'll take it from here."

A few hours later, chopper came out of the med bay. "I won't know how serious it was until he wakes up, but he's going to live." He said, solemnly. "Just get some rest for tonight. I need to stay awake and monitor his condition."

"I'll stay on watch." Zoro offered. He wouldn't be getting much rest tonight anyways.

The other strawhats meandered off.

-

"Aha!" Chopper giggled happily. "Sanji! You're awake!"

The blonde held a hand to his head. "Huh? Why's my head hurt?" He looked over at chopper. "Deer?" He said, confused.

Chopper frowned. "I'm a reindeer. Don't you remember that?"

"Ahh! How are you talking?" He scooted back.

"Chopper? I heard some loud noises." Zoro opened the door. "Is everything all right in h-  
So, you're finally awake. I'll go wake up the others."

"Wait! Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" Sanji demanded.

"You can't remember?" Zoro said, shocked.

"He called me a deer." Chopper said, sad.

"Just stay here. We'll figure something out." Zoro said to Sanji.

Zoro left and went to wake everyone up. It wasn't hard since only Luffy and Jinbei were sleeping.

Ten minutes later, everyone was on the grassy deck of the Sunny.

"So, anyone want to explain what's going on now?" Sanji was carefully avoiding being too close to Brook, Chopper, Franky, and Jinbei.

"Let's start by what you remember." Chopper said. "Can you tell us anything about yourself?"

"My name is Sanji. I like to cook and. . ." He frowned. "I. . . I can't remember anything else."

"We'll fill in some gaps for you, but we have to let a lot of it fill in naturally." Chopper said.

They went around and introduced themselves.  
"So the black haired woman is Robin, the orange haired one is Nami, Jinbei is a fishman, Brook is a skeleton, Franky is a Cyborg, Chopper is the reindeer doctor, usopp is the liar, our captain has the strawhats and is Luffy, and the hot guy is Zoro. We're the Strawhat pirates and I'm the cook." He nodded. "Is that everything?"

"Did you just call Zoro hot?" Nami asked.

Zoro had a slight, almost unnoticeable blush on his face.

Sanji frowned. "You guys told me I was a flirt. I'm sure I've told him before, right? He's the hottest one here, even next to two beautiful ladies like yourselves."

"You don't really flirt with guys, though." Usopp pointed out. "You usually just flirt with Nami and Robin or whatever pretty girls we run into on islands."

Sanji still had a frown on his face. "I don't get why I would do that. Why don't I flirt with men, too? I clearly find them attractive." He tugged at his hair. "I don't think you'd have any reason to lie about something like that, but I'm just not getting it." His breathing was starting to get heavier and tears were starting to prick the corners of his eyes. "Why would- Why? I can't understand."

"Sanji. You need to breathe." Chopper said. "Try and calm down. You're okay. You're safe here with us."

"Yeah," Zoro added. "You don't have to get so worked up." He took a step closer to Sanji.

Sanji looked up with frightened eyes before running off to the kitchen. It must have been an instinct to run there and use it as a safe place.

"I'm going to go help him. He's having a panic attack. All of you need to stay out here, especially Zoro." Chopper said before going into the kitchen.

"So, what now?" Usopp said.

"We help him get his memory back." Luffy answered.

"I'm not sure. Clearly he has some trauma we don't know about. Would it be right to force that back on him?" Nami asked.

"But what about Zeff? If he doesn't remember us, be doesn't remember Zeff." Usopp pointed out.

"Living with trauma is better than living without what makes us ourselves." Jinbei added.

"It looks like we found our next adventure, Yohohoho." Brook chimed in.

Zoro nodded. "I just want the dumbass cook back."

"Even though you finally have a chance with him like this, swordman-san?" Robin asked.

"Wait. If he's attracted to Zoro now, that means he was before. He just hid it. It'd be hard, but I think Zoro has a chance with him even if Sanji gets his memory back." Nami said.

"I don't care about that. All I care about is that he isn't himself like this. I definitely don't want a chance with him if he's someone different." Zoro mumbled the last part.

"Zoro's right. We need to fix Sanji. Even if he remembers the bad stuff, he'll remember all the good stuff, too." Luffy said.

"So, how do we do that?" Franky asked.

Jinbei let out a thoughtful noise. "What about Charlotte Pudding? Her devil fruit is related to memory. Maybe she can fix it."

Nami frowned. "She did come through for us at the end."

Brook nodded. "And I think she likes Sanji-san, so it probably wouldn't be hard to convince her."

"We'd have to sneak into big mom's territory again" Luffy said with a frown.

"And we'd have to do it with the whole crew this time." Nami said.

"Pudding runs Cacao island as the interim minister of chocolate. Cacao island is on the outer edge of Big mom's territory. If we can get there, we can send Usopp and Robin in since they aren't as recognizable as the rest of us. They can find pudding and tell her the situation." Jinbei lined out.

Nami nodded. "And Robin can kidnap her if she refuses! I like this plan. What do you think, Luffy?"

Luffy nodded. "we need this to work for Sanji. Let's set sail."

"Ah, wait!" Jinbei said.

"What is it, Jinbei-san?" Robin asked.

"What about a name for the plan? We can't leave until it has a name."

"Operation ZoSan!" Nami said with a gleam in her eyes. "Everyone agree? Good, let's go!"

"Operation what?" Zoro growled out.

"I believe it was ZoSan, Swordsman-kun. As in your name and Sanji's name put together as if you were in a relationship." Robin laughed.

"No fighting." Luffy said to Zoro. "We need to go as quick as possible. Nami, plot our course. No unnecessary stops." Luffy walked over to the kitchen and knocked on the door lightly before entering and shutting the door behind him.

"Is everything okay, now, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

It was clear Sanji had been crying, or, more accurately, sobbing, but he didn't have anymore tears in his eyes.

"The attack ended, but we don't know what set it off." Chopper said.

Luffy squatted next to Sanji. "Was it Zoro that set it off? He was walking towards you when it started."

"I don't know. That sounds right." Sanji said.

Luffy nodded. "I can tell him to stay away from you until you get your memory back if you want."

"No!" Sanji blurted out. A blush settled on his cheeks. "I like him. I think I must have liked him before, but I just can't remember and you guys said I only flirted with the girls, so maybe I really didn't like him."

"Chopper, you can go to bed. I know you haven't slept yet. I'll stay with Sanji." Luffy said.

Chopper nodded. "Wake me up if anything happens."

"Robin said you might have some sort of trauma that kept you from telling us or acting like you like guys, too. You had it pretty rough, so I think she's right."

"If it was so bad, should I even want my memories back?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, because for all the bad times, there were good times, too. We went on so many adventures together and there's this really weird guy that took care of you after you ran away from your family. I think you'd want to remember him."  
Luffy's stomach growled.

"Oh. I'm the cook, right? You guys must not have eaten in a while. I'll make us something."

"I can help. We eat a lot and you're still hurt." Luffy said.

"You're the captain. You shouldn't be cooking." Sanji said.

"The guy that took you in was a pirate captain and the cook for his crew." Luffy pointed out.

"Really? I think. . . I'd like to remember someone like that." He opened the fridge. "Let's stick with something easy since you're worried. What about sandwiches?"

Luffy grinned. "If you make it, we'll eat it."

Sanji set Luffy to simple tasks like washing the tomatoes and lettuce or laying out the bread and cutting the completed sandwiches in half. Thirty minutes later, two large platters of sandwiches were on the table and Sanji was smiling and laughing with Luffy. He opened up the kitchen door and called out a loud "who's hungry?" to the crew.

Everyone but chopper who was happily sleeping filed into the kitchen.

Sanji was definitely surprised by the behavior and horrible table manners of the crew, but he found himself laughing along with them and enjoying himself.

At the end of the meal Nami and Robin stood up. "We'll take care of the clean up today, Sanji-kun. You should head to bed." Nami said.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel tired." Sanji mused. "Thank you for the help. I'll be going to bed now." He stood up to walk out of the room but paused. He looked straight at Luffy. "Ah, Captain? Where do I sleep?"

"You usually sleep in the men's quarters with the rest of the guys, but you can sleep on the couch in the aquarium or Crow's nest if you want." Luffy said after a minute. Sanji might not want to sleep with a bunch of guys he doesn't know.

Sanji smiled gratefully. "Aquarium? I might have to take you up on that, at least while I'm still getting to know everyone. Would someone mind showing me where it is?"

"I can show you." Zoro said.

Almost everyone except Zoro and Sanji stared laughing.

"Show him how to get lost, is more like it. I'll show you where it is." Usopp said.

"What did you mean when you said 'show him how to get lost?' He can't be that bad, can he? We live here. He should know his way around." Sanji asked when they got to the aquarium.

"He is. He still gets lost in the ship. We can give him exact directions and even ask him to follow us and he'll still get lost." Usopp said. "Don't take directions from him. Your best off asking Nami. She's the navigator."

Sanji nodded.

Usopp walked over to a closet. "Franky keeps extra blankets, pillows, and towels in closets around the ship. One is right here." He took out a blanket and pillow and handed them to Sanji. "Well, good night." Usopp left.

Sanji sighed. "They're all a little weird, but I think I like it here. I hope I start to remember stuff soon." He said to himself before lying down. He didn't notice the ear on the wall disappear in a burst of petals.

Robin giggled to herself. "I don't know what Luffy said to him, but he seems a lot happier than earlier." She lied down to go to sleep in her bed.

-

"We need to stock up before we go to Whole Cake Island." Sanji heard Nami say when he came up onto the deck in the morning.

He looked around and saw they were at Sea and had left the island they were docked at. "What's Whole Cake Island? It sounds interesting."

Nami had a hard, scared look on her face. "It's a dangerous place. We almost died last time we were there. The people there are practically slaves and don't realize it. It's run by one of the four emperors of the sea, Big Mom."

"Then why are we going there if it's so dangerous? And why did we go last time?" He asked.

Luffy frowned. "For you."

"For. . . me?" Sanji shook his head. "Why? I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"You're Nakama. We'll do anything for each other." Zoro said.

"That attitude is dangerous, Sanji-san, especially with Luffy as a captain." Jinbei said.

"So, what about me made both trips necessary?"

"You were kidnapped the first time and we went to rescue you. This time is because of your memories. They have someone who can mess with memories in Big Mom's crew and we want to see if she can help you." Nami said.

"But if she's part of another pirate crew, why would she help?" Sanji asked.

"She's a good person." Luffy said.

"And if she doesn't want to help, I'll make her." Nami said.

"That's. . . a little scary." He said as he looked at Nami. He shook his head slightly. "I guess I'll get started on breakfast. Would you mind helping again, Captain?"

"You really want Luffy to help you?" Usopp said.

Sanji frowned. "He did fine yesterday with the sandwiches. He doesn't really know what to do, but after telling him, he gets it."

"Yeah! I'll help! Nami, make sure we stay on course. You can pick where we restock."

Nami looked relieved. "You mean it? You aren't going to drag us to the most dangerous island on the way and make us stop there?"

Luffy frowned. "I don't want to do that when Sanji can't remember how to fight." He followed Sanji to the kitchen.

"So, what should we make today?" Sanji said.

"Well, sandwiches are Robin's favorite food, so how about we make our way through everyone's favorites?" Luffy said with a smile.

Sanji smiled right back. "Okay, so who's next?"

"Franky doesn't have a favorite food. He only likes Cola. Same with Brook. His is hot tea. Jinbei likes octopus, but that's not really breakfast. . ."

"What about you, captain?" Sanji interrupted.

"Meat. " Luffy answered.

"Then let's go with that. Bacon, Sausage, steak, pancakes, toast, and muffins." He started pulling out ingredients.  
"What do you think?"

"I already told you, we'll eat it if you make it." Luffy grinned.

Sanji measured out ingredients and had Luffy mixing the two batters as he cooked the meat.

After the batters were done, Luffy poured the muffin batter into a greased pan, courtesy of Sanji. He made a mess, but it wasn't too big.

Sanji had him start on toast as he made the pancakes and finished up the meat.

"There." Sanji said as the set the table almost an hour later. "That looks good." He opened the kitchen door and called for everyone to come eat.

-

Only three days later, they had worked through everyone's favorite foods and Sanji was finally getting more comfortable with the crew other than Chopper and Luffy. It was a good suggestion on Luffy's part to go through the favorite foods because you can tell a lot about someone by what they like.

"It looks like we have another day of clear weather ahead of us." Nami said as she looked at the sky. "We should dock at the island were going to restock at by tonight if this continues."

And since Luffy tends to have extraordinary luck and he actually wants the good weather to continue, it did.

"So, what's the name of this place?" Sanji asked.

"I think it's Amoranth." Nami said. "Anyways, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and I will be going on the island. The rest of you are too recognizable and it'll just cause trouble. We'll be back later."

Four hours later, they returned. . . Being Chase's by Marines.

They had a large cart that Chopper was pulling behind them of food and other supplies. As soon as they were close enough, Luffy reached out and grabbed them and the cart. "Franky! We need to go!" Luffy yelled.

Franky, Brook, and Zoro all worked on unfurling the sails and setting out. The Marines were shooting at the, but Luffy was blocking the bullets before they could hit anyone else.

A marine ship approached from the side, but all the other main fighters were distracted. Sanji didn't know what came over him. One moment, he was in the deck. The next, he was somehow running on the air and then coming down on the ship with a flaming leg that broke the Marine ship's hull. The second he tried running back to the Sunny on air, he couldn't remember how he did it, so he was falling. Luckily, Robin saw him and a rope made of arms came from the Sunny and wrapped around Sanji's waist pulling him back to the ship.

As soon as they were in the clear, Sanji collapsed on the deck. "What the hell was that? How was I walking on air? Why was my leg on fire? I _kicked_ a ship in half." He lifted his knees to his chest.

"Ah, that's actually pretty normal for you." Nami said.

"That's not normal for _anyone._ No normal human should be able to do that. I thought I was just a cook." He muttered.

Zoro scoffed. "You'll never be _just_ anything."

Sanji looked up at him with tears in his eyes before smiling slightly. "Thanks."

-

Since that was the only stop they had to make and they were getting closer and closer to Big Mom's territory, they thankfully didn't have to deal with anymore Marines.

"Okay." Nami spoke up. "In two hours, well be in big mom's territory. Jinbei will be going ahead to distract the transponder snails in the water. This should buy us some time to get to Cacao Island. We won't approach the island in the Sunny. Our ship is too recognizable here. So is most of our crew, so Usopp and Robin will be taking the Shark Submarine to the island and bringing Pudding back. We just need to wait and trust them. They'll have a mini den den in case they get in trouble so they can call us. Luffy can take on Katakuri, and he's the second strongest, so as long as Big Mom herself doesn't appear, we should be fine."

-

So, here they were. Jinbei was distracting the transponder snails, usopp and Robin were at the island, and the rest of the straw hats were waiting on the ship. Nami had drawn them a picture of pudding so they knew what she looked like.

"Ah, excuse me?" Robin asked a woman. "I'm looking for Pudding-Sama? Do you know where she might be. I'm not used to the layout of chocolate town yet."

"Oh, did you just move here? You must be wanting Pudding-Sama to make you two a house, is that right?" The woman said.

"Yes, I'd love to live in a chocolate house." Robin said.

"Well, if you take the first left down this way, then the third right, you should arrive at her office building."

"Thank you very much." Robin said.

"Let's go, Long nose-kun."

They arrived at the building with little fuss.

"Halt!" A chess piece said.  
"State your business."

"We came to see Pudding-Sama." Robin said.

"Yes, my wife and I were considering moving islands and we'd like to discuss this with Pudding-Sama. " Usopp said.

"I see. You may proceed." The chess piece said. "I'll show you to her office."

"Pudding-Sama! You have visitors. They said they were thinking of moving to Chocolate Town."

"Send them in!" A sweet voice called out.

"Oh?" Pudding said when she saw who it was. The chess piece had already left. "You're not looking to move here are you, Strawhat Pirates? Mama might have a problem with that."

"I see. I guessed you would know who we are after the commotion our captain caused last time." Robin said.

"Mama made us all memorize all of your faces. So, what's stopping me from calling her and telling her you're here?" Pudding reached for the den den mushi, but Robin made a hand and knocked it down.

"Oops. My hand slipped." She smiled.

"Wait a moment! Don't you like Sanji?" Usopp said.

"Hah! As if I like that piece of trash!" Her face lit up bright red. _"What a beautiful eye" Sanji said when he lifted her veil._  
"Sanji- san~" she whispered out.

"He lost his memory. We were hoping you could help him out." Robin added. It was painfully obvious Pudding likes Sanji and she isn't fooling anyone.

"What do I get out of this?" She snapped.

"The chance to see Sanji again. He may not like you, but you like him right? He isn't himself right now, but you can fix that." Usopp said.

"Let's go." Pudding said.

-

"Sanji- _san~_ " Pudding called out when she got on the Sunny.

"Oh? Who are you?" Sanji said when he saw Pudding.

"I know you don't remember right now, but that okay! Let's see if I can fix it!" Pudding said.  
She pulled out her scissors and pulled out his memory reel. "Let's see. . . It's not physical. It was probably triggered by an injury and then your mind kept it blocked off to protect you. I can fix it, but. . . There's a lot of trauma here." She looked ready to cry. "Are you sure you want to remember all this, Sanji-San?"

"Yeah. I cant be myself without all of it. I want it all back." Sanji said.

"Okay." Pudding said before carefully putting the memories back in place.

Sanji passed out as soon as they all came back.

"You better get going before anyone else spots you here. I won't tell Mama you were here." Pudding said as she got on her carpet to fly off.

-

"Pudding-Sama? What happened with that couple?" The chess piece asked her.

"Oh, they decided to try out Nuts town instead. I think the sweet smell was getting to them." Pudding said before entering her office. She shut the door behind her and immediately fell down to the floor and started sobbing. To think that someone would do _that_ to a child. Mama may not be the best mother, but she never did anything like _that._ If she ever saw Judge again, he would pay.

-

"Sanji!" Chopper said when he woke up.

Sanji didn't come to until they were about four hours away from Big Mom's territory.

Sanji couldn't hold in the sobs as soon as his memories hit him.

"Sanji-kun! Are you okay?" Nami asked him. She went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Sanji backed away.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled.

"How about we go to the aquarium, Sanji? Or the kitchen?" Luffy asked.

Sanji managed to stand up and make his way to the kitchen. His arm was covering his eyes, but tears and snot were still leaking down his face.

Luffy sent a peace sign to the res of the crew and followed Sanji.

"You want to tell me about it?" Luffy poked Sanji's side from where the blonde was curled up in a corner.

"No." Snaji said.

Luffy sat next to him. "Okay."

They say in silence for a long time. The only sounds were their breathing and Sanji's sobs.

Luffy finally broke the silence. "You know we all like you, right? You don't have to act like someone you're not to get us to like you."

"I know." Sanji said.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I don't know how to act any other way." He mumbled out. "I was taught to act like this, that the way I am is wrong."

"You mean that you like guys and girls, right?" Luffy asked. At Sanji's nod, he continued. "You know Nami likes girls, right?" Sanji nodded. "But you don't think there's anything wrong with her. Zoro likes guys, Franky doesn't care about stuff like that, I don't want to have sex, but Ive likes people romantically before. Is there anything wrong with any of us?" Luffy asked.

"No." Sanji answered immediately.

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"I'm me." Sanji answered.

"Why is that wrong?"

"I'm a perverted cook. I was a failure from birth. The only one of my siblings who wasn't enhanced. Im emotional, I get attached easy. I like men."

"Those are all your best qualities. You're not a failure. The future pirate king wouldn't have a failure on his crew. It's okay that you like men. You know, Zoro likes you. If you accept that you like men, too. I bet he'd be happy to be with you." Luffy said.

"You think so?" Sanji said.

"I'm not really smart enough to lie about this stuff." Luffy laughed.

"Thank you, Captain." Sanji said. "Can you get the rest of the crew in here? I want to tell you guys why I'm like this."

Luffy grinned.

-

"Alright. Don't talk or ask questions, or I won't be able to finish, got it?" Sanji snapped at his Nakama.

Everyone kept silent. "Good. Now, I'm sure you're wondering about all that about me liking men too. Well, it's true. I just hid it because. . . Because" sanji sighed. He just had to force it out or it wasn't going to be said. "Because Judge tried to beat it out of me as a kid."

A couple shocked and enraged looks were made.

"I mentioned to my brothers that one of the boys around the town was cute. They told Judge and Judge locked me in a dungeon. He told me I was already useless enough, but having a _faggot_ as a son was unacceptable. From there, he had guards regularly give me beatings to _toughen me up_ and _beat the gay out of me._ I tried telling him I like girls, too, but that just mad with worse because he thought I was lying to him. After my mother died, I had no reason to stay there. I escaped. Judge caught me leaving, but he told me that I was no son of his and to never return." Sanji was sobbing so hard, the last part was barely understandable. "Please, just leave me alone for now. I just wanted to tell you guys."

Everyone got up to leave, not saying a word like Sanji requested.

Luffy watched them go, but he pulled Zoro back and pushed him at Sanji. They both collapsed onto the floor.

"Luffy! What the hell?" Zoro said.

"You guys need to talk." Luffy said before leaving and shutting the door.

"Uh, Luffy? Did you just lock Zoro and Sanji up together?" Nami asked.

Luffy nodded. "They should talk."

"Maybe right now isn't the best time." Usopp said.

Luffy shook his head no. "It is."

"I see." Robin said with a smile. "Our captain is actually pretty smart. It's a very nice plan."

"What? What's the plan, Robin?" Chopper asked.

"Neither of them are very in touch with their emotions. If we just let them go, they'll never talk, but now, while they're both emotional, things they don't want to say might come out."

Luffy nodded.

-

"That damn shitty captain." Sanji grumbled. "What the hell is he thinking? I haven't had enough time to process all of this!" He yelled out in frustration.

"Process what?" Zoro said.

"It doesn't concern you, shitty swordsman." Sanji snapped.

"Luffy seems to think it does and you've been spending a lot of time talking to him lately." Zoro pointed out. "So spill."

"I can't do this yet." Sanji said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready."

Zoro nodded. "So, it's about you liking me."

Sanji blushed brightly. "Don't say it like that."

"Why not? It's the truth." Zoro replied.

"Because I'm not there yet."

"You don't have to _say_ it, yet. Just admit it to yourself. Can you do that?" Zoro asked.

Sanji nodded. "I already have." He mumbled out.

"Okay. Now I'll tell you I like you, we agree to take things as slow as you need to and we can work it out as we go." Zoro said.

"What kind of plan is that?"

Zoro snorted. "A good one. I like you, Sanji."

Sanji nodded. He had a bright red blush on his face. "I need to take things slow. It's too much to process all at once."

Zoro smirked. "We can take it as slow as you need to."

"I'm not sure how slow I need things to go." Sanji muttered, cynically. "What if you get sick of waiting?"

"We can work it out as we go." Zoro said. "I've liked you for two years already. I can wait another two or ten or even twenty until your ready to move forward."

Sanji smiled brightly. "I promise to not make you wait twenty years."

[The link to the Tumblr post](https://subbyp.tumblr.com/post/185811273978/an-amnesia-fic-where-sanji-stops-repressing-his)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so the ending is a little rushed. I don't write much for one piece and I was getting bored towards the end. I know if I just saved it and left it, it would never be finished, so I just hurried it up.


End file.
